


救赎第三部15

by fengzhen5000



Category: R18 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 08:45:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18847603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengzhen5000/pseuds/fengzhen5000





	救赎第三部15

第15章 

　　一道道细细的水流穿过指缝朝对方涌去。

　　他执着的凝视着那道身影，遥遥伸出了手。

　　黑暗与光明在水下交错，光影迷离让人如在梦中。

　　也许过了很久，也许只是一刹那，两人的指尖终于碰在了一起。

　　胸口憋闷得快要炸开，他本能的张开了嘴，蜂拥而出的气泡顿时模糊了他的视线，耳边全是嗡嗡的轰鸣之声。

　　忽然手腕一紧，人已被凤凰拽到了怀里。两人离得很近，没有嘲弄，没有防备，他清楚的从凤凰的瞳孔里看到了自己的倒影，然后一股温暖的气息从紧贴的唇瓣间渡了过来。

　　这并不能算是一个吻，却是两人之间从未有过的最平和的相处。

　　凤凰双手捧着他的脸，他同样抚着凤凰的脸颊。唇瓣分开，相视一笑。

　　哗啦一声，两人终于浮出了水面。他咳嗽连连，筋疲力尽。恍惚间只感到有一只有力的手臂揽着他的腰，带着他拼命往前游。

　　双脚终于碰到了江底，两人互相搀扶，踉跄着往岸上走去。

　　衣衫早已湿透，被风一吹，冷得让人瑟瑟发抖。

　　“别睡，等找到落脚处就好了。”

　　有人在他耳边说话，他迷迷糊糊应了一声，将手臂搭在对方的肩膀上，信赖的将半个身子都靠了上去。

　　肩上的伤口泡了水，火辣辣的痛。他的双腿越来越软，身子不停往下滑。

　　然后他感到自己伏在了一张柔软又坚硬的床上，温暖得让他发出了一声舒服的叹息。

　　他沉沉睡了过去，并做了一个很长，很美的梦。他梦到自己回到了幼年时光，和凤凰、润瑜一起坐在船上游湖。

　　鱼儿从水下跃出，水珠溅落，波光粼粼。不知从哪儿飘来的甜香，在鼻端萦绕不去。

　　他弹琴，润瑜吹箫，凤凰轻拨箜篌，真美啊！

　　忽然天上劈下一道炸雷，吓得他一个激灵，猛的睁开了双眼。

　　“醒了？”

　　篝火燃得正旺，一只兔子被串在树枝上淅淅沥沥往下滴着香油。

　　他咽了咽唾沫，腹中再次传来一声响亮的咕咕声，梦中那一声炸雷果然事出有因。

　　润凰抿着唇笑，一双凤眸流光溢彩，“快烤好了，等会儿分你只兔腿。”

　　伤口还在隐隐作痛，但箭矢已被拔出，缠得紧紧的布条中透出一股药草香气。

　　“为何要救我？”他靠在洞壁上，看着凤凰那映上灼灼火光的俊美的侧脸，口中说着与这片温暖情景毫不相干的，冰冷的话语。“我死在敌军之手，与你并无半点关系。此次大胜你占头功，还能为你的太子哥哥扫清障碍，一石二鸟，天衣无缝。”

　　“你在军中部属甚多，你死了，军心动荡，即便是我也要花费一番功夫才能压制下来。”润凰将兔子翻了个身，薄唇不屑的吐出两个字，“麻烦。”

　　“哦？”他的嘴角弯了弯，右膝一屈，懒洋洋的侧头瞧着凤凰，“那你又为何帮我把伤口处理得这么妥当，还给我烤兔肉吃？稳定军心，一个半死不活的傀儡不是更好用？”

　　润凰从火上取下兔子，撕了一小块肉放在嘴里尝了尝，“众人皆知你我一同落水，你若因为失血过多一命呜呼，那弑兄的罪名岂不是由我来扛？我才不当这冤大头。”

　　瞥了他一眼，冷冷的道：“还有，这兔子是我打的，火是我生的，肉是我烤的，自然只能入我的腹。至于你，就乖乖挨饿吧！”

　　他盯着凤凰故作冷漠的脸庞看了片刻，终于忍不住噗的一声笑了出来。谁知乐极生悲扯到伤口，笑到后面变成了痛呼。

　　“活该。”润凰冷笑连连，但盯着他看了一会儿后终究不忍心，啧了一声把兔子重新架在火上。走过去拨开他的手，满脸不耐烦的道：“给我瞧瞧。”

　　布条隐隐透出血色，“看来是伤口裂了。”他小心的将布条解开，从旁边取来一块破瓦片。

　　“什么味儿？”润璋立刻捂住鼻子，嫌弃的看着瓦片上那一层黑乎乎的东西。

　　“救你命的东西。”润凰白了他一眼，示意他侧过身。

　　润璋当然不愿意，挣扎着道：“本王衣袋里有伤药，你用那个……”

　　“伤药？”润凰冷笑一声，“早沉江底去了。你再废话，我就把你丢出去喂狼。”说罢一手按住他，一手蘸了药泥往他伤口抹去。

　　润璋侧过头，静静看着润凰的脸庞。原来凤凰的睫毛这么长，这么密，就像两把可爱的小刷子。他的手指动了动，若不是及时揪住衣衫下摆，此时已摸了上去。

　　润凰见他不出声，抬眸瞅了他一眼，却不想正撞进他的眸光中。微微一怔，“你怎么不说话？”顿了一下，勾起唇角，“我们每一次在一起，不是谋算就是争斗，你这副安静的样子……我还真有点不习惯。”

　　他抹好了药泥，凑过去轻轻吹了吹。吹完之后才懊恼的想起，面前这人不是他的太子哥哥，用不着这么小心的对待。

　　润璋目光不离他脸庞，一瞬间已明白了他的心思。心头闪过一丝疼痛，但痛得多了，也就习以为常了。润凰是什么性子，他不是早就知道了么？

　　重新裹好伤口，润凰没好气的叮嘱，“你再扯裂伤口，我就不管你了。”

　　“好。”润璋指指那兔子，“我饿了。”

　　润凰气极反笑，“端王要吃，自己打去。”一边说一边将那兔子拿过来，撕下好大一条兔腿，当着他的面啃了起来。

　　润璋哼了一声，侧头靠在洞壁上，闭目养神。

　　润凰犹如一拳打在棉花上，觉得无趣极了，连口中的兔肉也变得味同嚼蜡起来。

　　罢了，罢了，本王宽宏大量，不与他一个受伤之人计较。

　　“喏。”他将兔子一分为二，将另一半没咬过的递了过去。

　　润璋抬起眼皮瞅了一眼，“肩膀疼。”

　　润凰眨眨眼，“你伤的是左肩，难道连右手都废了？”

　　“十指连心，牵一发而动全身。左手伤了，右手也跟着没力。”润璋叹气，“看来本王今日要饿死在这里了。”

　　“你！”润凰气得嘴唇哆嗦，只恨自己市井俚语知道得太少，此时此刻竟想不出一句骂人的狠话。最后只能把一股火气硬生生压在心里，咬牙切齿的道：“好，本王喂你。”

　　兔肉烤得恰到好处，肥而不腻，瘦而不柴，一咬便流了满口油。但再好吃的东西也架不住被人像喂猪一样塞进来。

　　“你……”润璋好不容易咽了下去，挣扎着道：“你慢点。”

　　润凰皮笑肉不笑，“普天之下还没人敢让本王伺候，你得了这天大的福气居然还敢嫌弃。”说完又扯下一条兔肉塞了进去。

　　谁知端王没去咬那兔肉，反而将他的指尖含进了嘴里。

　　润凰吓了一跳，感觉那两排白森森的牙齿压在自己的指头上，随时会咬下来。“住手，不，住口。”他瞪着润璋，“看看你，哪里还有一点端王的样……”尾音猛的拔高，只因有什么柔软炙热的东西卷着他的手指，痒得让人心慌。

　　“本王是什么样子，你不是早就知道了吗？”润璋终于松开他的手，深深看进他的眼底，“黑心黑肝，做事不择手段，只论输赢不论对错，是天底下最该死的混蛋。”

　　润凰默默擦拭着手指，不发一语。

　　过了一会儿忽然道：“那你为何要救我？那一箭若射偏一点，此刻你已入了阎罗殿。”

　　“为何啊……”润璋撑着头，轻浮的道：“因为我喜欢你啊！”

　　润凰只当他说笑，并未往心里去。“吃饱了么？若不够我再打一只去。”

　　润璋食量不大，那半只兔子已远远超出了他平时的分量，不过是为了逗凤凰罢了。掩口打了个哈欠，“我困了。”

　　“困了就睡吧！山野中或许有猛兽，我来守夜。”说罢往火堆里丢了两根干柴，摸了摸挂起的外袍，“你的还没干，先穿我的吧！”说罢扯了一件朝他丢了过去。

　　润璋接过，将袍子拢在身上蜷缩着睡去了。

　　山中幽静，除了蛙鸣枭叫，便是风吹树叶的声音。

　　润凰手握宝剑，靠着洞壁迷迷糊糊打了个盹，忽然听到有人在说话。

　　立刻睁开眼睛循声望去，原来是润璋在呓语。

　　“冷……好冷……”

　　润凰快步过去，手背往他额头一探，果然是发热了。“皇兄醒醒。”他轻轻推了推，润璋反而朝他靠了过去，手指还依恋的拽住他的衣袖。

　　他叹息一声，将兄长搂在怀里，用自己的体温来暖他。“还冷吗？”

　　“冷……”

　　他低头瞅瞅，搂得更用力了，“还冷吗？”

　　“冷……”

　　他一咬牙，用恨不得将对方揉进体内的力道发狠的抱住，因为用力过猛，两个人差点滚到地上去。

　　“这样呢？应该不冷了吧！”

　　“冷……”

　　这一次他听出了声音里的笑意，低头一看，果然看到怀中之人睫毛颤颤，嘴角还可疑的翘了起来。

　　“别装了。”他心中有气，却也没撂开手，“用这种小计俩，简直跟个小孩子似的，我又不会丢下你。”说到后面，反倒把自己说笑了。

　　润璋靠在他胸口，听着他沉稳的心跳，“也没骗你，方才我是真的觉得很冷。”轻轻笑了笑，“不过被你抱着，就不冷了。”

　　润凰扯过外袍裹在他身上，将他连人带衣衫一道抱住，“睡吧，睡醒了伤就好了。”

　　润璋闭着眼睛，跟他有一搭没一搭的说话，“凤凰儿，你有没有闻到一股香味？甜甜的，像花一样。”

　　润凰脸上闪过一丝不自然，“当然，烤兔子的香味嘛！”

　　润璋忍笑，“哦，那这只兔子定是兔中花魁，可惜时运不济填了我们的五脏庙。”说罢笑容一收，正色道：“凤凰儿，我和润瑜此生之愿，就是要做那万人之上，至高无上的君主。那你呢，你想要的到底是什么？”

　　


End file.
